


One-shots :))

by Kail0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail0/pseuds/Kail0
Summary: Stories about these characters that randomly popped in my head.(I refuse to write about the real people. This is only the DSMP! Characters)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write almost all of these on the middle of the night, so if i misspell something I'm sorry.  
> I do proofread these multiple times but there will be a few misspells just saying. 
> 
> Also I'm new to writing in ao3 so..  
> :/  
> (Also they might be a bit of an ooc, but I will do my best : thumbsup:)

## The silent gaze

Waking up in the artic can be nice if your body is able to withstand it's cold climate. For Ranboo it was nice, it was a change from living in L'manburg anyways, the artic was cold and quiet.

Sitting up from his bed, he stretches a bit before changing into his suit and walking out of his shack. Looking over at the over crowded cow farm, he pulls out his sword from his inventory and kills a few.  
Putting away his sword and the mob drops ' _What should I do today? _' He asks himself as he begins to walk closer to Techno's house. He could go visit Tubbo or he could mine for a couple of hours.__

__He didn't have a lot to do and he wasn't going to go and bother Techno and Phil. He stayed still contemplating on what to do when he felt a sharp sting on his arm. Pulled out of his thoughts he looks up and dogges the next arrow. The skeleton was far but was able to get a good shot from where it stood. The sun hasn't risen just yet so a few mins were walking around the area, luckily for Ranboo a creeper hasn't snuck up behind him during his thoughts._ _

__Ranboo carefully removes the arrow and eats the cooked steak before summoning his sword and running at the skeleton. Taking it out with a few swings, he looks around and he spots a few more. ' _I could collect bones and gun powder. Maybe fill in the creeper holes. _' He nodes at his plan as he begins killing every mob he lays his eyes on.  
__  
Within the warm and homey cottage, there stood two other hybrids. Techno looked out of his window and stared at his neighbor while Phil hummed softly as he made tea for the three of them. "Invite him for tea Techno or I will." Techno didn't turn to face Phil, he kept his eyes locked at the ender hybrid. "You should ask him." Phil laughed and shook his head, he knew Techno would take the anti-social answer. ___ _

____He finished making the teas and walked over to where Techno stood and followed his eyes. He saw how Ranboo tanked the blasts and arrows, how he dogged the arrows and killed every mob that spawned. He looked over at Techno with a surprised face, they both looked at eachother with the same thought crossing their mind, 'What the hell?'_ _ _ _

____They both knew Ranboo wasn't all that weak but seeing him was something different. He is a passifist but that didn't mean he isn't a skilled fighter. Techno exhaled and closed the window to sit down at the table, Phil put on his coat and boots as he walked outside to invite the young Enderman._ _ _ _

____"Hey Ranboo!" Phil yelled from the bottom of the stairs and waved to get his attention. Ranboo picked up the gun powder and pushed back his hair as he saw Phil. He waved and smiled back, running over to Phil. "Hey Phil." He looked down at the winged man, "Do you need something?" Phil smiled, "I made some chamomile tea, do you wanna join us?" Ranboo nodded after some contemplation._ _ _ _

____They both walked in and shaking snow off of their boots. "Hello Techno." He looked at the tree mugs on the table, internally he smiled. "Hello." The usually gretting between the two, Ranboo sat down at the table and waited for Phil to drink his tea.  
Setting down a plate of bread Phil took his seat next to Ranboo and reached for a mug. The three didn't speak, but it wasn't awkward for them, it was a comfortable silence they all enjoyed. _ _ _ _

______Phil knew Techno wanted to ask Ranboo about what he saw, but he also knew he didn't want to start a conversation with him either. "Where did you learn how to fight." Phil's eyes widen, he looked up at Techno._  
Ranboo also looked at Techno before looking past his shoulder. "I- uh I learned in Hypixel." Ranboo was surprised at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?" He saw how Techno and Phil looked at eachother before looking back at him. "Just saw how you handled the sword."  
Oh.  
His grip tightened around the mug, "So, you saw all of that then?" He was a bit nervous but tried to keep a calm exterior. "Yea." Techno let out a small grunt and took another sip of the now warm tea. _

____Ranboo didn't think his day would begin like this. But he was glad he got to spend his morning with his new friends and neighbors._ _ _ _


	2. A secret base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, new friends, and those said friends being a total chaos. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a modern AU this time.  
> Uhh, hopefully this turns out ok

After school was a save heaven for introverts, no more annoying kids, no teachers with boring lessons, and no one to bother you. After school was time for yourself and just to catch up on work you didn't do. That's how it should be, unless your Ranboo then you don't get any time for yourself. 

After being transferred to another new highschool, he was being dragged around by his new friends. The two boys in his class, Tommy and Tubbo, we're excited to show Ranboo their secret area in the school.   
"Please can I go home. I want to start on my work before it gets too late." Ranboo complained while the two boys simply yelled back a 'no' and continued to drag him. 

"HERE!" Tommy had stopped infront of a door near the back of the school. "What?" Ranboo was confused, as one should be.   
"Our secret place, the janitors never use it, so we decided it was ours!" Tubbo was also excited and walked towards the door taking out a lock pick and started messing with the key hole. ' _Of course he knows how to lock pick doors, why wouldn't he._ ' Ranboo's emotions we're all over the place at this point. He didn't know whether to be impressed, terrified, or excited. 

"Wait wait, what do you mean the janitors don't use this place?" The two boys looked at eachother before smiling and opening the door to show their pride and joy. 

Stepping in there was paper scattered around, empty water bottles, and a trash bag laying in the floor. There were sitting areas and small tables, but other than that it was messy and small. "It's- it's messy that for sure." He could almost feel the ceiling with his hair, "SHUT UP RANBOOB!"   
"Okay Tommy." He restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the nickname. 

Walking into the room more he could see what was on the papers, ' _Music sheets? For guitar and piano?_ ' he looked around some more and saw guitar stands and broken guitar picks. "Seriously, what- who uses this room?" He bent down to pick up a paper off of the floor. "My brother's also use this room."   
"Do they also lock pick the door?"   
"No they have a key."   
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU MAKE A COPY OF IT! I don't understand." He sighed and takes a seat at the back of the room.  
"CAUSE ITS COOLER!" Tubbo shouts making Ranboo sigh even more.   
___  
"My _parent_ just texted me I need to go."   
Tubbo and Tommy groan as Ranboo picks up his backpack laughing. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."   
"Bye Ranboo!" Tuboo waves at him from the bean bag.  
"Bye Mr. Boob" Tommy also waves a bit before going back to his game. 

Ranboo steps out of the room and walks towards the front of the school. Walking home wasn't that exciting, and entering his foster parents house was also the least exciting. Saying a soft hello and walking past them and entering his room, he flops on top of his bed before looking over his buzzing phone. 

_3 new messages from_   
Tommyinnit 

_You have been added to_  
BIG MEN 

_7 new messages from_  
BIG MEN 

Ranboo smiled at his new friend and looked at the messages. 

**Tommyinnit**

Tommy: RANBOOO   
Tommy: AFTERR SCHOOL COME TO THE ROOM   
Tommy: ILL KICK YOUR KNEECAPS IF YOU DON'T 

' _Why is he like this.'_

Ranboo: ok :thumbs_up: 

He closes the messages with Tommy and looks at the group chat he was added into. 

**BIG MEN**

Tommy: MEN   
Tommy: BASE TOMORROW   
Tommy: SOME BITCH BOYS WILL BE THERE TOO 

Tubbo: pog  
Tubbo: Ranboo gets to meet the bois 

Tommy changed his name to POG 

Tubbo changed his name to Tubbee 

Ranboo: Great :D 

POG: Ranboo change your name or I will 

Ranboo: no 

Tubbe: should have change your name big man 

POG changed Ranboo's name to RANBOOB 

RANBOOB: how is this any better?

POG: I WARNED YOU MAH FRIEND 

RANBOOB changed his name to Minutes man 

Minutes man: this is fine 

Tubbee: no >:D 

Tubbee changed Minutes man name to Memory boi

Memory boi: well ok then 

After a while of bickering Ranboo turned off his phone and started at his ceiling. He hasn't eaten after getting home from school, he contemplated going down to the kitchen before shaking his head. He got up and changed into his pijamas. He probably wasn't going to sleep for a couple of hours but still wanted to be comfortable. He went into the bathroom that was connected and carefully brushed his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror, green and red colored eyes stared back at him. 

Running a black hand through his bi-colored hair he walked back to his room and laid in his bed again before spacing out.   
___  
The next day went alright for Ranboo. Walking into the library to continue his study session from yesterday before meeting Tommy and Tubbo in their secret room. Being a hybrid wasn't uncommon but not being able to hold eye contact or having horrible memory was. There weren't a lot of Enderman hybrids so no one knew how to care for one or how to be respectful towards them. 

Teachers weren't the best at understanding that he was uncomfortable with eye contact and hell the counselors sucked even more. His foster parents didn't really pay that much attention to him, but cared enough that to make sure he was home before 10 p.m. 

Closing his notebook his phone buzzes, ' _Its gonna be from Tommy._ ' Turning on his phone low and behold it was Tommy. 

**BIG MEN**

POG: ROOM NOW 

Tubbee: onmw 

Memory boi: ^

He puts his book and notebook back into his backpack before pushing his chair and and saying goodbye to the lady on the desk. He knows where the room is but he didn't pay attention on how to get there. He walked around the side of the building before running into Tubbo. He was glad he saw him, "Hey Tubbo."   
"Hey big Mr. Boo."   
They walked together to the room while making conversation. Arriving they opened the door to see Tommy arguing with a man with curly brown hair, and another person with pink hair reading. 

Tommy stopped arguing with the man after seeing Tubbo and Ranboo enter the room. "WELCOME BOYS!" He grabbed Ranboo's arm and dragged him into the center of the room. ' _Oh god._ ' Ranboo started to internally panic as he knew he would have to introduce himself to new people. 

"Meet Ranboo the new kid." Ranboo took in a deep breath and smiled trying to convince others and maybe himself. "Ranboo meet wilbur," he pointed over to the man with brown hair, "and Technoblade," he looked over to the pink haired man. "They are my brothers." 

Ranboo smiled at both of them and started to walk away, but was too late and Wilbur started asking questions. "You're pretty tall, Ranboo. How tall are you?"   
"I'm 6'6…"   
"Oh shit. How old are you?"   
"Well, I'm older than Tommy." 

Tommy tensed up, "Aww Tommy is still the youngest." Technoblade laughed, "He's a child."   
Tommy stood in a defensive position and started yelling. "I AM A BIG MAN! I'M THE BIGGEST MAN I KNOW." Wilbur and Technoblade laugh at Tommy as he continued to yell. 

Ranboo took this chance to go sit in the back and took out his pocket notebook and began to write on how to get to the room, and about his day. It wasn't until he wrote down Technoblade's name that he began to question on how he knew the name from. ' _Technoblade... Mmmhh.'_ He took out his phone and googled it hoping to find something. 

He opened the first article and read it, ' _The undefeatable champion... Wait WAIT. TOMMY'S BROTHER IS THE BLADE!_ ' His eyes flickered between the article and Techno. ' _HOW DID I NOT REALIZE THIS!_ '   
Tubbo saw how Ranboo began to stare at Technoblade. He smiled as he finally realized who he was. 

**Ranboo**

Tubbo: You ok ranboo

Ranboo: no   
Ranboo: thats THE BLADE  
Ranboo: of course I'm not ok 

Tubbo: L 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm not qualified to write about SBI. But I'm still going to do that.  
> Also chat fics are low key difficult so props to those who make them.


	3. Marching through the sea of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the land, there were five different kingdoms with its own cities to trade, to fight, and to recruit. Techno wanted to fight Lord's armies but he needed a strong army to be even considered worthy as a mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched him play banner lord and I wanted to see if I could write RP!Technoblade into a similar situation. This will be more of an ooc since I don't think having him be an anarchist in this fic will work. He will still have his voices but that's about it.

Waking up in the woods was nice, there was tall pine trees, and animals scurrying about. Techno liked the woods, it was a good are to set up camp, or hunt any animals that had enough meat in its body. Although it can be difficult to fight in, he still enjoyed it. 

Techno grabbed his cape from the floor and shook off the dirt it gathered and draped it around his shoulders, clasping the chain together. He began to take down his tent and storing it in the leather backpack, afterwards he checks up on his horse making sure it had food and water before going to see what his men are doing.  
He sees them taking down tents and talking amongst themselves before stopping and turning to look over at their boss.  
They all line up and await for orders, "We will be going to Zagasus for trading, if we come across any looters we will kill them." He walked away after his men shouted in agreement and he walked off to make sure his belongings were strapped safely onto his horse. He untied his horse and mounted it, sitting comfortably he picked up his spear and rode over to his men.

"Alright let's go." Techno was at the front of the small army, he would take out a map and compass occasionally to see if he's still headed in the right direction. After arriving at Zagasus, he dismounted off of the horse and he walked into the market area with his men sticking close to him. After walking for a while he comes across a familiar store and walks up to it. "Hello." The owner jumps at the low monotone voice. "Oh! Techno it's nice seeing you again. I see you have your men with you. What do you need?" The old man shifted under the stare of Techno. "Just need to do some trading before I head out. How much can I get for this." He walked over to his horse and grabs a bag full of armor and hands it over to the owner. He began digging around the bag to see what was inside, "This- helmet- two- and- boots-. All of this is gonna be 376 coins." Techno grunted, "Alright." 

"How have you been Techno? Has your empire been growing?" The owner tried to make conversation while Techno counted the coins. "Uh- yeah I've been fighting some looters, recruiting people. You know the sorts."   
"What about your house. What was it called? Uhmm-"   
"The house of the blade."   
The owner laughed at his old memory. "Yes! Yes! The house of the blade. Your the only one correct? Everyone left?" Techno sighed. "Yeah they all did." Before the owner could continue Techno bid his goodbye and left with his men trailing behind him. 

He took a look around the shops to see if he needed anything from them before leavin- 

**Tournament**   
**E**   
**Join a tournament**   
**Blood**   
**E**   
**Tournament**

He stopped walking and shook his head. The voices wanted him to join another tournament. ' _Alright I'll join one._ ' He turned to his companions, "Change of plans, I'll be joining in a tournament." His men nodded and went to search for the bulletin board to find a tournament that their boss could participate in. They knew how strong he was, but they also didn't want to send him to his death either. 

One of the archers found a tournament that is being held in the neighboring town and left to tell his boss. "Sir, there will be a tournament in the town of Soillac." He nodded and sent the archer to find the other men. 

When the others all reunited they began their journey, a long their way they found small gangs of looters. Techno wanted to attack them but he refrained himself as he wanted all of his health and energy. He didn't want to go into the tournament weak and an easy target. After a few days of traveling and training his men they finally arrived at the town. 

It was full of looters, and small army's as the tournaments were a good way to put your name out and an easy way to earn money and armor. He dismounted and gave the horse to another horsemen. Techno left to register as his men walked towards the arena. 

After an hour there was a new round starting. Crowds cheered as the warriors entered the battle arena. Techno stepped into the battle with his sword in right hand and shield in his left. He couldn't hear much of the crowd as it was drowned out by he voices in his head. In unison they chanted blood.

He took a deep breath and dropped his shield before locking eyes with an opponent. He charged at them, his opponent raised his shield ready to block Techno's sword. Techno side stepped to the right and turned around slashing through his opponent's back. The warrior stumbled forwards, he tried turning around but Techno impaled him. The warrior coughed and fell on his knees. 

He took his sword out from the mans chest and looked for his second target. He spotted the last warrior doing the same, they locked eyes as they began to run towards each other. The warrior was holding an axe, he began to raise it as he got closer to Techno. He swung the axe missing Techno's arm as he dogged. Techno swung his sword, wanting to strike him, but got blocked by the handle of the axe. He stepped back a bit, he wanted at least a second to think but got interrupted by the warrior. 

His voices had gotten louder, demanding more blood. The voices knew they would be satisfied but they wanted it now, and Techno knew they wouldn't shut up if they didn't get what they demand. He gripped his sword and began getting more aggressive with his swings. He didn't want the warrior to have time to think, he wanted him to stumble and make a mistake.   
When he found his opening he didn't hesitate to slice him open. As the body dropped, he looked around for anymore opponents, but there were none. 

The cheering crowd was stilled muffled as the voices continued to chant. He walked back into his area of the arena. He looked at the different types weapons before looking at the bloodied sword in his hand. He grabbed a dirty rag on the floor and tried to clean it up before his next match. 

"There are three matches left." He looked at his muddy reflection through the sword, "I just need to win three more." The door to his room opened and came in two people. "This will be your partner for the next two rounds." The lackey left and closed the door, both men nodded at each other. They knew if they won the next two matches they would have to fight against each other.  
His new teammate walked towards the table to picked a bow and a quiver, as well as a blade. 

They stood in silence until the gates opened. They walked outside and looked at the opponents weapons. They had split up and started attacking other people, Techno saw in his peripheral vision that his teammate was loosing his battle. He quickly killed his own opponent and left to help his teammate. They both took down the warrior, before charging at another team together. 

They had won the match, his teammate yelled in victory at the crowd while Techno mumbled under his breath wanting the voices to quiet down a bit. The lackeys began to take the bodies away as they both walked back to their shared room.   
___  
His armor was bloodied. He took deep jagged breaths as he locked eyes with his last and final opponent. The archer.   
Techno and his teammate had won the once again and now they were to fight against each other. 

The arena's, once dirt floor, had pools of blood. Fresh or dried, the voices didn't care all they wanted was blood and they were getting it. They were content but they continued to yell. Techno was no longer able to hear anything except a ringing in his ears. 

Charging at the archer, he gripped his sword and swung down. He missed as the archer dogged and stepped back. He dropped his bow and took out his blade. They began blocking each other and swinging their swords. 

The archer wasn't able to block fast enough as Techno swung his sword slicing through his side. The archer hugged his side and grunted, he continued to run at Techno but missed. Techno kicked them to the ground, piercing his chest with the sword, the archer coughed and his limbs went limp. 

Techno had won the tournament. His armor was covered in blood, his hands were red from the blood and from his grip. The voices' chanting quieted and the ringing stopped. He was able to hear the crowd cheer, the host yelled and his lackeys came walking next to him giving Techno his prize for wining. 

Techno's breathing slowed down, and he shook his head. He walked back to his army, the men shouted and patted his back as he walked passed them. He was tired, he shut his eyes as he reached his horse. "Let's go to a river so I can clean up. We will avoid any looters and army, stay close together." He mounted his horse and took out his map looking for the nearest river.  
____  
The adrenaline had died down, all he could feel was how sore his muscles were. "I can clean your armor for you sir. You need to rest if you want to lead the others." The scout rested his hand on Techno's shoulder. They both knew how much Techno needed rest after the tournament, "It's alright, just keep an eye out. I'll be fine." The scout squeezed his shoulder and walked away. Techno appreciated the offer, but he didn't like how he felt so weak when he let's others so things for him. 

Walking down to the river bank he set down, he began to take off his armor. The once clean river became bloody as he washed his hands and chest plate. The voices were quiet, occasionally one would be louder than others, usually saying something about 'food' or asking about the scout. But they remained quiet. Once he finished cleaning he remained sitting at the river. The running water soothed him, he closed his eyes humming in content. 

The snap of a branch made him tense up, he quickly stood up and grabbed the sword next to him ready to fight. The scout came out behind the bushes with his hands up in surrender. "It's me sir. I just came by to check up on you." Techno lowered his sword and relaxed a bit. The voices started to get a bit louder once they saw it was him. Techno sighed and sat down again, and the scout did the same. 

"Should I bring you tea?" The scout was already getting up from his spot, "No. I'll- I'll get some later." The scout hummed in approval. He sat down and brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them. The silence was comfortable, and Techno relaxed completely. "I never asked when you recruited me," Techno glanced at him, "Why do you want to be a mercenary for Lords?" Techno stared at the small frog that laid still on the rock in front of him. "For the money." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am so glad there are name generators, I would have taken so much time coming up with names holy shit.  
> Also I'm bad at writing fights. I just realized this.  
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> I will figure things out as I continue writing but for now enjoy this.  
> I might edit this later on.


End file.
